


Inconveniencing

by o_uchies



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, F/M, I want them back together damnit, Mild Smut, Season 3, Spoilers, Suicide, They have a weird long-distance relationship because that's all I want for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_uchies/pseuds/o_uchies
Summary: Heather Davis remembers that Greg Serrano swore to never have a Facebook account, and, in refusing to do so, never sees the first video over Rebecca Bunch's suicide attempt. Heather personally emails him the information.





	Inconveniencing

**Heather Davis** <heathercaulfield@gmail.com>

To me <gregserrano@emory.edu>

 

Hey, Greg.

So, I assume you’re curious about how things went between Rebecca and Josh after their awful not-marriage. I hate to say this, but she hasn’t been doing too well as of late. She did fantastic for a bit, fueled primarily by our support and her fury, though she went complete bonker-balls. For real this time.

She had a mental breakdown, Greg, and not in the way you might think. There were no tears, no impulsive makeout sessions, and no fleeing from award ceremonies. Instead of all that you remember, she became really mad. She went off on everyone, including Paula, and took off for New York. It seemed like she was going to be gone for good, though she came back a month later. She overdosed on her mother’s anxiety medication and left the airport in an ambulance. She had to get her stomach pumped and everything; it was crazy.

Valencia recorded a video explaining the situation so we can keep everyone informed on how Rebecca’s doing. If you want to watch it, here’s the link (you have to finally create a Facebook account to watch it though): https://www.facebook.com/rebeccabunch/videos/1393626100686564/. Before she was going to write everyone personally, though decided this was more ‘personable’. I doubt you agree with that, but keep in mind that Rebecca is getting better.

I hope you’re having a good time at Emory. Sorry for sending this downer. I just thought you needed to know.

Heather

 

 

 


End file.
